Some types of electronic devices may be relatively sensitive to electrostatic discharge (ESD). In particular, transistor devices, for example, a radio frequency (RF) power transistor, may be increasingly sensitive to ESD. An ESD as low as 250 volts may destroy the transistor device or damage the transistor device so that is fails.
A transistor device may be most susceptible to ESD damage during handling, which may include, for example, packaging by the manufacturer, removal from the manufacturer's packaging, and/or installation in a an electronic circuit. A transistor device may be most susceptible to damage from gate-to-source and drain-to-source potentials, for example. Typically gate structures may be are most sensitive to ESD.
Several techniques for reducing the potential for ESD damage focus on a workstation, for example, where a transistor device is installed into the electronic circuit. In particular, grounding fixtures, which may include grounding clips may be used to reduce ESD. ESD dissipative mats are another type of ESD reduction technique. Wrist straps and smocks are types of ESD reduction devices worn by a user, for example, during installation of the transistor device. Environmental devices, such as, for example, an ionizer and a humidity control device are also types of ESD reduction devices.
Other techniques for reducing potential for ESD damage are directed to the packaging of the transistor device. Conductive packaging may protect the transistor device during transportation. Conductive packaging may include, for example, conductive ESD bags, and conductive cardboard or plastic trays. However, the transistor device is eventually removed from the conductive packaging prior to being installed, which may expose the transistor device to ESD damage.
Additionally, after the transistor device is installed in an electronic circuit, for example, to improve the chassis to printed circuit board (PCB) ground connection one or more ground tabs may be installed. The ground tabs may be installed under flange screws and soldered to the PCB, for example.